Confidences à Potter
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM, Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne sais même pas quoi te raconter… Peut être qu’au fil de mes dires, je trouverai ce que mon cœur veut te crier.


**Paring :** HPDM, les homophobes vous connaissez les risques

**Rating :** M

**Disclamer :** JKR à tous les droits

**Confidences à Potter...**

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne sais même pas quoi te raconter… Peut être qu'au fil de mes dires, je trouverai ce que mon cœur veut te crier.

En fait si, je sais, je te hais… Pourquoi tu te demandes, mais tu le sais déjà voyons. Toi qui m'as tout volé, qui m'as piétiné et humilié, tu te demandes encore pourquoi je te hais… Mais tu n'as rien compris Potter, rien compris à tout ! J'étais ton ami, avant même de te rencontrer. J'étais ton allié, avant même de t'avoir parlé. Mais tu as tout gâché, en bon crétin fini que tu es, tu as bafoué mon amitié ! Et je t'admirai, oui , ou du moins, j'admirai le bébé qui s'en est tiré sans pleuré, sans avoir peur. Mais tu m'a rejeté Potter, tu m'as souillé et tu m'as laissé tomber. La suite, tu la connais, c'est par ta faute qu'elle s'est crée. C'est toi, qui as fait naître cette haine en moi, c'est toi, la cause de cette haine que j'ai pour toi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien compris à temps, pourquoi encore maintenant ?

C'est trop tard, c'est fini à présent, tu as fait de moi ton ennemi, comme il se doit, toutes les étapes y sont passées, tu as à jamais perdu mon amitié.

Et tu nourris ma haine sans arrêt, comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'en lasser ?! Tu me ruines Harry Potter, tu me bouffes jusqu'à la moelle !

Tu sais, on dit souvent qu'il suffit d'un pas pour passer de l'amour à la haine et vice-versa. Alors, on peut dire que je te hais, ça oui, mais aussi que je t'aime… Mais d'une toute autre façon, _ma_ façon… Alors je te crache mon amour au visage, je te vomis mon cœur et j'essuie tes crasses de mon rire moqueur. Et parce que je t'aime, je vais te faire souffrir, car c'est toujours ce qui fini par arriver quand il s'agit d'aimer. Je vais te salir, Harry Potter, te gratter pour enlever tout ton bonheur, je vais creuser une fausse à la place de ton cœur, je vais te détruire de l'intérieur.

Je te jure que tu vas déguster, oh tu vas avoir mal mon amour ! Tu vas crier à en perdre ta jolie voix, tu vas pleurer à en perdre l'éclat de tes beaux yeux verts. Tu vas ternir Potter, tu va te vider de ton courage pour le remplacer par la peur.

C'est le cadeau que tu vas me faire Harry, oh permets-moi te t'appeler ainsi ! Tu vas me donner ton corps, et je vais le broyer de mes mains nues. C'est une juste punition amour, tu le sais, tu vas simplement payer de m'avoir laissé. Je ne suis pas mauvais, Harry, je suis simplement accros, je suis simplement fous de toi ! Je veux ta vie Harry Potter, puisque tu ne veux pas de moi dans la tienne. Alors tu m'appartiendras, et tu m'obéiras ! Quel plus beau tableau que deux meilleurs ennemis qui s'aiment ?! Parce que tu m'aimeras Harry, sois en sûr, tu m'aimeras à la folie, tu m'aimeras à en mourir, parce que c'est ce que le futur te réserve ! Tu vas nous guérir de notre infortune, tu vas brûler ce désir de vengeance avec toi, tu va me donner cette chance !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry replia la lettre les yeux rivés sur le parterre de sa chambre, apeurés, le cœur battant la chamade, la lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Pourquoi était-il triste ? Il n'aimait pas Malfoy, il ne l'avait jamais aimé… Alors pourquoi avait-il mal à cet instant ? Pourquoi avait-il envie revenir en arrière et de tout changer ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur en réalité ?

Il voulait voir le blond, il voulait lui parler, il voulait s'excuser…

Il voulait courir, s'éloigner de lui, et en même temps se rapprocher. Il voulait courir, il voulait le retrouver !

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du grand manoir des Malfoys avec pour seul et unique habitant, l'auteur de son tourment.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit il tomba nez à nez avec la beauté froide qu'était Draco Malfoy. Et c'est de force qu'il entra dans la demeure et plaquer contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Draco Malfoy, l'homme qui disait l'aimer d'une façon différente de toute autre, qui voulait le voir souffrir, se mit à l'étrangler avec fureur et une lueur démente éclairait ses yeux gris perle.

Il lui cognait la tête contre le mur sans retenue et il commençait à sentir ses cheveux coller par le sang qui s'en extirpait.

Il fût alors je té par terre et retourné sur le dos, pour faire face à son agresseur qui souriait sadiquement laissant échapper un rire qui lui glaça le sang.

Et contre toute attente, le blond l'embrassa, un baiser dur et rancunier, il lui mordit la lèvre sans pitié et passa sa langue pour y lécher le sang.

Malfoy arracha alors sa robe, et fit voler les boutons de son pantalon. Il jeta le tout et fit de même de son côté. Ils étaient nus, et Draco se mordait les lèvres d'un désir brûlant.

C'est sans demander l'avis de son partenaire qu'il le pénétra avec force et jubila de ses cris de douleur. Il lécha ensuite les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Harry comme si c'était un cadeau qu'il lui offrait.

Et Harry se laissait faire, il n'avait pas vu à quel point le blond souffrait, alors pour se punir, il le laissa le souiller, il le laissa lui faire mal car c'est tout ce qu'il méritait…

Et même si le plaisir commençait à l'enivrer, il ne gémit pas, il se contenta de pleurer et de regarder ailleurs, laissant le blond se délecter et de s'abreuver de son corps.

Quand tout se termina, il ne bougea pas, laissant le blond se retirer et le relever pour encore plus le blesser, encore plus le goûter, encore plus le détruire lui et sa dignité.

Et le pire dans tout ça, pendant que Draco lui crachait ses mots d'amour et de haine au visage, qu'il le touchait sans retenue et le cognait à n'en plus s'arrêter, il se dit, qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimait quand le blond le détestait. Parce que ça c'est toujours passé comme ça entre eux, et que finalement, il avait envie de l'aimer lui aussi… de cet amour particulier, l'amour à la Malfoy, avec plein de rancune et de haine, avec des mots qui blessent mais qui font du bien à entendre, parce que c'est la façon qu'à Malfoy de lui dire « je t'aime » et qu'au fond ça lui plaisait, au fond lui aussi, il l'aimait…

* * *

**Hum hum… je suis désolé pour cette… chose, je me suis laissé emporté dans une de mes transe, et je ne me suis pas arrêté XD. J'imagine très bien cet aspect de Draco, à la fois cinglé et pourtant si lucide, touchant et pourtant si flippant ! J'aime !! (qui as dit que j'étais cinglée moi aussi ? Oui et alors !?) Je m'excuse tout de même pour ce ramassis de bêtises…**

**Et remercie quand même ceux qui auraient eu le courage de lire cette immondice !**

**PS : rien à voir, mais si vous ne la connaissez pas encore écoutez là : 'Everyday is exaclty the same' de Nine Inch Nails, magnifique !**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


End file.
